


burn with me (tonight)

by qunnyv19



Series: Piece(s) of Hi(s)story [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, HarryPotterUniverse!AU, POV Third Person, Relationship(s), Romance, Side Story
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Tapi</i>, ia membatin, <i>tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan aku.</i> — ZoroRobin; <i>and ZoroTashigi, one-sided FrankyRobin</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	burn with me (tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters: Nico Robin (main) {her POV}, Franky, Roronoa Zoro-Tashigi (mentioned)  
> Warning: Merupakan side-story dari seri **PIECE(S) OF HI(S)STORY**. Setting: setelah Second Chance dan Aftermath. Hogwarts!AU or HarryPotterUniverse!AU. Crack. Pemakaian kata yang tidak terlalu baku. Use ‘kamu’ instead of ‘kau’. Drama drama drama. Tidak bermaksud untuk menjelekkan karakter siapa pun di sini, karena semua karakter One Piece adalah karakter favorit saya (kecuali Kurohige, soalnya, yah ….)
> 
> Enjoy!

Nico Robin sadar ia telah jatuh cinta ketika kelas tiga di Hogwarts.

Bocah lelaki itu, yang berambut hijau, menarik perhatiannya lebih dari apa pun, lebih dari laki-laki mana pun yang mencoba mendekatinya untuk mengencaninya. Saat itu sudah kelas tiga, murid-murid seangkatannya sudah boleh berkunjung ke Hogsmeade, dan Nico Robin merupakan satu-satunya anak kelas tiga Ravenclaw yang belum mendapatkan kencan.

Franky adalah seniornya, dengan lencana Gryffindor di dada, yang saat itu tanpa malu-malu segera mengajak Robin ke Hogsmeade. Robin menolaknya dengan halus, dengan gayanya yang khas, dan waktu itu dia belum bisa tersenyum palsu seperti saat ini.

Dia menunggu Roronoa Zoro untuk naik ke kelas tiga dan mengajaknya kencan nanti di Hogsmeade.

Itu tak pernah terjadi.

.

Terjadi begitu saja hubungan mereka saat ia beranjak naik ke kelas enam. Dia tidak senang, tidak, karena hubungan mereka sangat cepat terbentuk dan cepat pula kandasnya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Zoro dan ia berciuman di lemari sapu, saling merasakan hangat tubuh masing-masing, saling mendamba dengan tatapan mata memuja. Dia masih bisa merasakan otot lengan Zoro yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, hidung mereka berdua yang bersentuhan ketika saling menempelkan bibir, dan detak jantung yang bergerak seirama. Ia masih ingat ketika Zoro memintanya untuk tinggal lebih lama.

Robin kira hubungannya akan bertahan lama, mengingat Zoro tak pernah mengencani siapapun, dan kesempatannya untuk menjadi kekasih yang pertama (mungkin juga yang terakhir) sangat besar. Ia masih ingat kala itu, bahwa Zoro memusatkan atensi penuh kepadanya, abai akan eksistensi perempuan-perempuan lain yang berusaha mendekatinya.

“Mungkin sampai di sini saja,” ia berkata ketika dia sudah lelah akan permainan Zoro, ketika pemuda itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka. Ia menyerahkan syal Gryffindor itu kepada Zoro, ketika mereka berada di tribun lapangan Quidditch, dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Zoro mungkin tak tahu apa-apa, tapi pada malam itu, di kamarnya, Robin menangis sendirian. Dia memandangi bantal empuk dengan emblem burung elang perunggu dan biru, dan merasakan dadanya seperti dihantam sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Ia menangis tanpa suara, sebab saat bersedih pun setidaknya ia harus bersembunyi. Teman-temannya tidak ada yang tahu, karena Robin selalu menjaga jarak di antara mereka, dan memastikan bahwa privasinya aman. Ia menangis, namun dia tidak memikirkan momen buruk yang terjadi di antara mereka; ia hanya mengingat kenangan manis, di lemari sapu, di pohon beech, dan di Menara Astronomi. Robin merasakan sesuatu terbakar. Hatinya, pikirannya, perasaannya yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan itu.

Ia ingin menghabiskan satu malam saja bersama Zoro, membakar tubuh mereka berdua, _menyatu_ —dan tiba-tiba ia tersadar apa yang telah ia pikirkan, dan ia segera menghapus air matanya, mencoba melatih senyum palsu yang selalu ia tampilkan di depan publik.

_Tapi_ , ia membatin, _tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan aku_.

Itulah kelemahan dan kebodohannya, karena ia terlalu percaya diri ketika tak ada fakta yang mendukung, ketika apa yang sudah terjadi sekarang ini tak membuktikan apa pun, dan membuatnya menangis sekali lagi.

Ia yakin tak ada yang bisa menggantikan dirinya, menggantikan posisinya di hati Zoro, sebab ia yakin kenangan mereka begitu membekas, ia masih bisa melihat pandangan Zoro kepadanya ketika diam-diam mereka berpapasan di koridor, terkadang—sering, malah—ia merasakan pandangan Zoro di punggungnya, diam-diam kembali mencuri tatap, walaupun ketika Robin menatap balik yang bersangkutan pura-pura membuang muka atau senyum dengan kikuk.

Ada banyak hal yang melintas di pikirannya, mengapa ia mengatakan hal itu saat di tribun? Masih ada kesempatan—mungkin Zoro membutuhkan waktu. Namun satu bulan sudah cukup untuk membuktikan ketidakseriusannya, yang membuat Robin kesal, karena dia tidak pernah dipermainkan laki-laki.

Franky kembali mendekatinya menjelang bulan November, saat-saat Robin dan Zoro dikabarkan sudah ‘putus’, sudah tidak berhubungan lagi, atau apa pun itu. Robin tidak menolak pendekatan Franky, tapi juga tidak menerimanya, yang membuat Franky frustrasi.

Suatu malam, Franky mengajak Robin ke pinggir Danau Hitam saat malam hari.

Franky adalah Ketua Murid, dan Robin tak menjamin perjalanan mereka aman sampai sana, tapi pada akhirnya ia mengangguk juga, dan mereka berdua bertemu di dekat empat jam pasir raksasa poin asrama, lalu berjalan bersama menuju Danau Hitam.

“Robin.”

Tak menjawab, Robin hanya menoleh.

“Kamu tahu apa yang akan aku katakan, dan aku akan katakan berulang kali, meskipun kamu tak pernah menjawabnya, atau tak berniat untuk menjawabnya.”

Robin tersenyum simpul—bukan senyum palsunya. “Aku tahu.”

Franky berhenti di depan Robin, menghentikan langkahnya. “Apa kamu tetap mengharapkan Roronoa Zoro?”

Robin pandai mengatur emosinya, sangat pandai, maka ia bahkan tak berkernyit ketika nama itu disebut. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. “Aku tidak tahu mengapa kamu menyimpulkan seperti itu.”

“Bahkan setelah hubungan tanpa status kalian yang berakhir tanpa alasan yang jelas?”

Wajah Robin mengeras, namun ia masih menjawab dengan nada yang jelas dan baik. “Aku yang memutuskan hubungan tanpa status itu, kalau kamu bertanya-tanya. Aku merasa aku dan dia tidak cocok, karena ego kami yang tinggi.”

“Begitu?” Franky mendekat, meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing bahu Robin. Robin beberapa inci lebih pendek darinya, padahal Robin sudah termasuk tinggi. Franky menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. “Baru beberapa hari kalian berpisah, dia sudah dekat dengan perempuan lain. Aku bukannya ingin memanas-manasi—“

“Kenapa harus memberitahuku hal ini, Franky?” Robin bertanya tajam. “Aku tahu apa yang harus aku ketahui, dan membuang informasi yang tak perlu kuterima.”

Franky tetap tak menyerah. Perjalanan mereka ke Danau Hitam tertunda, yang membuat Robin curiga, mungkin Danau Hitam hanya sebagai dalih agar mereka bisa bicara privat dan … bicara mengenai Roronoa Zoro. Dan kemungkinan kekasih barunya.

“Aku hanya ingin berkata bahwa aku menyukaimu.” Franky menghela napas dalam. “Aku tahu kamu tidak merasakan hal itu kepadaku, tapi mengungkapkannya membuatku lebih tenang, dan mungkin, kali ini, kamu akan merenungkannya.”

Robin menggeleng. “Maaf.”

Franky membiarkan Robin berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

.

Menjauh dari kehidupan Zoro merupakan hal yang bodoh yang pernah dilakukannya, dan hal itu membuatnya menyesal. Rasa menyesal itu mengalir perlahan ketika dia melihat—dan mendengar—kedekatan Zoro dengan kapten Quidditch Gryffindor, Tashigi.

Gadis itu tak pernah ia anggap sebagai pesaing yang berbahaya, sebab ia terlihat malu-malu dan tak berani berinisiatif, seperti dirinya.

Oh, betapa dirinya salah karena mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang terlalu tinggi.

Hal itu sangat berbahaya, dan sampai pada ujungnya setelah libur Natal.

Zoro mencium Tashigi tepat di bibir, di Aula Besar, ketika sarapan dan dipenuhi banyak orang. Para lelaki bersorak, dan perempuan merengut lalu melanjutkan sarapan dengan setengah hati.

Ia menangkap pandangan Tashigi setelah beberapa lama mengamati tingkah laku Zoro kepada Tashigi. Tatapan itu menyiratkan banyak hal; tapi ia bisa merasakan Tashigi yang bahagia, sudut-sudut mata itu tersenyum, dan komunikasi itu berjalan tanpa bicara: _aku menang melawanmu, Nico Robin. Roronoa Zoro bukan milikmu, dan percuma kamu jatuh cinta padanya selama tiga tahun, sebab aku mencintainya sejak lima tahun lalu, dan setelah ini, aku tidak akan melepasnya lagi._

Nico Robin tak membalasnya. Juga tak melakukan apa pun untuk memisahkan hubungan mereka, apalagi mendekati Zoro.

Ia bukan tipe perempuan yang akan mendekati laki-laki yang mempunyai pasangan, karena masih banyak antrian laki-laki lain yang menunggunya, yang tak menyerah terhadapnya, yang benar-benar menyukainya.

Namun Nico Robin tak pernah salah dalam membaca air muka seseorang.

Ia melihat Zoro di koridor, ia melihat Zoro di lapangan, dan ia tahu Zoro bahagia, namun Zoro masih melirik ke arahnya, mungkin sesekali, mungkin beberapa kali.

Dan tatapan mata itu.

Bukan salahnya kalau ia membalas tatapan mata itu, memandangnya balik, dan bukan salahnya juga kalau darahnya berdesir ketika bertemu tatap dengan satu-satunya pemuda yang pernah—dan bisa—menarik perhatiannya selama bertahun-tahun. Itu selalu terjadi. Dan Zoro selalu menjadi orang pertama yang membuang pandangannya.

Pernah suatu ketika di masih di awal-awal masa mereka pacaran—Zoro _dan_ Tashigi, bukan dengan dirinya—ia melihat Zoro termenung sendiri di salah satu koridor, tak ada gadis berkacamata berbingkai merah di sampingnya. Robin sedang mendekap buku yang tebal, kakinya sudah bergerak menuju Zoro, ketika Tashigi tiba-tiba berlari dari arah yang lain dan segera merangkul Zoro di leher. Robin melangkah pergi. Langkahnya ringan.

Roronoa Zoro memang pria brengsek tidak peka dan suka memainkan hati perempuan.

Malam itu Robin menunduk dan bersumpah dalam hati;  
dia akan menunggu saatnya datang, ketika Roronoa Zoro tersadar dan menoleh kepadanya, bahwa Nico Robin merupakan cinta pertama dan terakhirnya, bahwa perempuan-perempuan lain hanyalah penghalang bagi mereka berdua.

Robin membentuk senyum. Bukan senyum palsunya.

Dia akan menunggu.

Meskipun itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

.

(fin)

.

**Author's Note:**

> judul **burn with me (tonight)** terinspirasi dari lirik lagu **Fire Meet Gasoline © Sia.**
> 
> kapan-kapan (sepertinya) akan kembali menulis side-story untuk yang lainnya, sementara itu berusaha fokus dengan cerita utamanya.
> 
> love,  
> qunnyv19


End file.
